


Hold me Tight, Keep me Safe (part 2)

by jkkitty



Series: Love Your Brother [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, BAMF everyone for Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Holmcrest, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Kidnapping, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slave Sherlock Holmes, Upset Everyone, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Sherlock has been rescued and is now recovering.  The damage and drug has left him a different person than before the kidnapping.  Now it's up to Mycroft to restore his brother to his usual self.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Love Your Brother [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768837
Comments: 58
Kudos: 37





	1. John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Angst hasn't ended for the Holmes and their friends. This is the last part of a four-part story. He's Mine, Hold me Tight, Keep me Safe-part 1, and part 2. Sherlock is safe but different. I would never leave our guys without a happy ending but it will take time.

After taking Anthea's advice to sleep, eat, and clean up, Mycroft returned to his sleeping brother. He thought about what had happened and how closed to death Sherlock had frequently come in recent years. Dr. Watson was responsible for each incident

First, when he came back from crushing Moriarty’s web, the beating John gave him while he was recovering. Next, there was the pounding in the morgue when John’s wife died. Then the drunken thrashing when Sherlock asked a simple question. Finally, the last two times when John kidnapped and tortured him. With each of the previous incidents, Sherlock forgave John and refused to let Mycroft punish the doctor. This time even if Sherlock intended to forgive the doctor, John was gone forever.

“Sir,” Anthea called him out of his daydreaming. “Sorry to disturb you, but are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you dear. I guess I need someone to kick me in the ass occasionally to help me see what needs to be done. I spoke to the doctor before entering, and he told me that he believes Sherlock will be unconscious for a few more days, and if it is possible, he hopes the drug used on him will be out of his system by that time.”

Anthea was disappointed, “And if the drug isn’t gone, do they know what it is and how to reverse it?”

“They have had no luck in analyzing the drug or counteracting its effects. I believe that it’s time to visit Watson and find out what he used on my brother. I am assuming after you saw to him yourself that he is still in a condition to speak.”

Smiling Anthea said, “It will probably hurt him to do so sir, but he can speak. Hopefully, you can get something from him. He insists the creator of the substance is dead, but the more I think about it, Watson doesn’t take chances. He can’t be sure that he wouldn’t need more at some point, so I believe he is aware of where the creator is hiding.”

“Gregory agreed to stay with Sherlock while we see to Watson and will be here in a few minutes.” A knock on the door interrupted Mycroft. It opened to admit Greg.

“Thank you Gregory. I don’t want to leave him alone, but we do need to take care of the issue with Doctor Watson.”

“I’m happy you called me. He’s my friend, and I’m glad to keep him company. Please remember Mycroft, I’m an officer of the law, so I can’t hear what might take place. But as Sherlock’s friend, make that monster suffer,” Greg said.

++++++++++++++++

Arriving at the prison, Mycroft and Anthea entered the cell where Watson was being questioned. The doctor laid facing away from the door. A shackle attached to his leg prevented him from moving from the cot. Deep purple bruises were visible all over his naked body. A cast was on his left arm, broken during the interrogation. His knees were wrapped. Mycroft knew the bullets were removed but the shattered kneecaps weren’t repaired. Marks from a riding crop were noticeable across his back.

John turned to lay on his back, noticeably in pain. Looking at the two of them, he asked sarcastically, “Here for round two? Isn’t it bad enough that bitch crippled me for life,” he said, grabbing his jaw in pain but continued, “Or that your men used me for their punching bag?”

Mycroft tried to hold back the ire he was feeling, “Dr. Watson, you haven’t received half what my brother has gone through at your hands. I want the location of the man who created the drug you used on Sherlock.”

“I told you he’s dead. Besides, the drug already did what it was supposed to. Sherlock will never be the man he used to be,” John boasted.

“You realize you’ll never get out of a cell for the rest of your life. You can either tell me what I want to know, spending the rest of your days pain-free as I will order your knees repaired or don’t give us the information I need, and spend the rest of your life in pain. You said there was an antidote, and I want it to give back my brother’s former life.”

John just laughed when asked, “Don’t you mean your lover, Your younger brother that you manipulated into your bed knowing it was incestuous, illegal, and immortal. What’s the problem Iceman, don’t like a cold bed?”

Anthea slapped John threatening him, “I’d watch your tongue and remember who you’re talking too, or you might just find it missing.”.

“Oh, you’ll never do anything to me. Sherlock won’t allow it. No matter what you do, he’s mine Mycroft to do with what I wish. Did I mention Iceman that if he doesn’t get more of the drug, his body will shut down completely?” John shouted, “SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, YOU NEED ME, OR HE WILL DIE SLOWLY IN ABOUT THREE MONTHS.” Then he started laughing hysterically, “So, free me and give him back to me or watch him wither away and die. Either way, you won’t have him.”

Mycroft’s anger had continued to build until the last thing Watson said, sent him over the edge. He reached the peak of his patience, and he began to take out his frustration, rage, and fear for his brother on John. Grabbing a large, heavy, soaked rattan cane was from the instruments of interrogation that lined the room, he began to beat the doctor. The rage that he felt blinded him to how long or how much damage he was inflicting on Watson. Not even Watson’s scream of pain or begging penetrated Mycroft’s anger.

In the end, it was Anthea placing her hand on his arm and saying, “Sir we need him alive and able to speak,” that brought him back to the awareness of the damage he was inflicting and realization that they still needed him alive was enough to end the caning.

Mycroft glanced at her, then the bloody cane. Doctor Watson was unconscious and his body a bloody mess. There was broken skin dotting his body from the upper back to the bottom of his feet from where the cane had hit him more than once. Dropping the cane ashamed at his loss of self-control, he headed toward the door, “Excuse me dear for losing my composure. Call a Doctor to clean him up and stabilized him. However, as he caused my brother so much pain without medication, let him see how it feels to suffer the same way. I want him to feel all the pain, just like Sherlock did. Stop the interrogations for now and have him transferred to Level D in Sherrinford. Let him see how he fair in a cold, dark block of cinder with only a cot and toilet to keep him company.”


	2. Sherlock's awake, but what is going on with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up and causes concern for everyone. What did John do to him and what can be done to help him?

After leaving the hospital and in the car, Mycroft closed his eyes, “Thank you my dear. If you hadn’t stopped me, he would be dead. I am very embarrassed that you saw me lose my composure, but that man made me lose my temper like never before. You are correct. Sherlock needs him alive for the cure. Otherwise, I would have killed him for all the pain he has caused my brother.”

“You’ve no reason to be embarrassed. He is an evil man who doesn’t care about Sherlock’s happiness, only his own pleasure. If Sherlock didn’t need him for the antidote, I wouldn’t have stopped you, sir.” She noticed how exhausted he was, “Why don’t you take the time to reach the hospital and rest, we’ll be back by Sherlock soon.”

With a smile, Mycroft said, “To be honest my dear, I doubt that I’ll be able to truly rest until my brother is awake and back to his normal brattish self.”

She smiled, “He can be brattish at times, but that’s one of the things that you love about him.”

Nodding, Mycroft closed his eyes, imagining how happy Sherlock and he will be when this is over.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Entering Sherlock’s room, they found Greg asleep in a chair next to the bed with Sherlock’s hand in his.

The DI sat up straight, “He still asleep; however, he moaned some while the doctor was examining him. The MD said that was a good sign he was waking up.”

Mycroft took the seat that the DI had left, “Thank you, Gregory. I appreciate everything you have done for my brother. I know he can be difficult at times, but he means well.”

“More then at times, but he always has the best for the victim at heart, even if he won’t admit it. He’s a great man,” Greg rubbed the back of his neck. “How did it go with Doctor Watson? Did he give you the information you need to help Sherlock?”

“As to be expected. Watson refused to give up any information unless he’s freed, and Sherlock is given back to him.” Mycroft sat down, feeling defeated. “He claimed that without the medication, Sherlock would begin to die within a few months. I usually can read if someone is telling the truth, but with him, I can’t get a reading.”

“You can’t be thinking of meeting his demands, are you?” Greg asked.

“How can I? My brother would live a life of pain and suffering. However, if Dr. Watson is telling the truth, my brother will die slowly. Either way, Sherlock will suffer.”

Greg put his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder, “You’ll find a way to help him, don’t lose hope. I need to get something to eat. I’ll be back, but if you need me, just phone and let me know if I can do anything for you.”

++++++++++++++++++++

On the fifth day, while Mycroft, Anthea, and Greg were waiting for Sherlock to wake up. When Sherlock at last woke, he glanced at Mycroft before lowering his eyes toward his lap, and only when he coughed did they noticed he was conscious.

“You’re awake finally,” Mycroft said tenderly. When Sherlock failed to look at him, he asked, “Sherlock, what’s wrong? Can you look at me please?”

The look on Sherlock's face was filled with fear as he did as requested.

“It’s alright to look at me. You’re free of Dr. Watson now, and can do as you wish.”

Instead of answering, at the mention of Watson, Sherlock attempted to get out of bed, pulling at his wires. Falling to the ground, he forced himself to his knees before either Anthea or Mycroft could stop him.

“Sherlock what are you doing? Stop it right now,” Mycroft insisted as he tried to prevent any more damage to his brother.

Doing as ordered, a look of terror lined the detective’s face. He knelt there, head down shaking.

“It’s alright Sherlock,” Mycroft assured him and placed an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Sherlock shook his head no, he rolled up on the floor and closed his eyes. Mycroft was at a loss. He didn’t want to order his brother to do something but knew that might be the only way he could get him back to bed.

“Sherlock get on the bed now,” Mycroft tried to keep the order as soft as possible. It was difficult as he was stewing in anger at Watson, seeing his brother this broken.

The detective climbed on the bed sitting on the edge. Anthea and Mycroft gently laid him back down, untangling the wires. “You are not to leave this bed unless you’re told too. Do you understand?” Sherlock nodded, laying back as stiffly as possible. 

The nurse arrived with a little jello, ice cream, and tea. Knowing that his brother was too weak to eat by himself, Mycroft rolled up his sleeves to feed him. Sherlock's eyes widened and pulled into himself. 

“Mycroft,” Anthea said, nodding toward the frightened man. 

Never sure what might trigger his brother, he quickly pulled the sleeves back down. “It’s okay Loc. You know how I am about getting messy. That was the reason I rolled my sleeve up, not to punish you. Now, how about we eat a little bit.” Placing a tiny bit of jello on the spoon, the ‘Iceman’ gently brought it to his brother’s mouth. If anyone were to see how softhearted his action toward his brother was, they wouldn’t recognize the man that they considered unfeeling.

It wasn’t until the spoon touched Sherlock's lips that he opened his mouth. After the jello was placed on his tongue, Sherlock sat with his mouth open. Anger flashed on Mycroft’s face at what Watson had done to his little brother. The look on Mycroft’s face caused Sherlock to begin to shake again. “You may eat that Loc,” he said, running his hand through his brother’s hair.

Slowly Sherlock swallowed the jello. Each spoonful was torture for Mycroft, watching his brother waiting for permission even to swallow. After the jello and ice cream was finished, Mycroft held the tea out to Sherlock. He encouraged Sherlock to drink it. Mycroft smiled as he saw how much his brother was enjoying the drink. 

After helping Sherlock lay back down, the three left the room. Mycroft was enraged, “I’m going to kill that man.”

“I hate to be the one to bring this up, but we need him to get the antidote,” Greg reminded him.

Anthea asked as they ate in a private room. “Do you believe Watson would have killed the druggist? What if the drug wore off, wouldn’t he need more?”

Dropping the fork on his dish, Mycroft shook his head wearily. “We’ve tried drugs, torture, and even trying to appeal to his declaration of love, but he refuses to give us the information we need.”

“From what I saw, Sherlock is afraid to breathe without permission. And I could see how much it hurt you to order him to do it,” Greg was discouraged with what was happening. “He wouldn’t even eat unless you ordered him too.”

Their appetite was gone, silently Mycroft headed back into Sherlock’s room.

++++++++++++++++++

A few days later, Sherlock was disconnected from the machines and was free to roam the house. He still hadn’t said anything since he had said Mikey when they found him with Watson.

That night Mycroft brought Sherlock into his room. Laying PJs on the bed, he told Sherlock they were his. However, Sherlock didn’t move. 

“Would you like me to help you get dressed?” Mycroft asked.

After dressing him, Sherlock was helped into bed and cover. Mycroft slid in behind him. He could tell that his little brother was frightened. Slowly he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, whispering how much he loved him. It took a long time for Sherlock to fall asleep, and when he did, his body had relaxed.


	3. You're Not In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft sees the results of John's training and medication.

The next morning, Mycroft woke smiling until he found the other side of the bed empty. Moving quickly, he turned to see a breakfast table set up next to the bed, Sherlock kneeling naked with head down next to it. The clothes he had gone and were carefully folder on the chair beside him. And most frightening was a thick belt of Mycroft lying on the floor next to the kneeling man.

Pulling Sherlock up, Mycroft hugged him tightly. Tears began running down his cheeks. “I promise you, love, I will find something to bring you back to yourself.”

Later that night, Mycroft met Dr. Vandervoort, who had examined Sherlock. “How is he doing?”

“Mr. Holmes. I know you are trying to get him to eat more, but if he doesn’t improve, he’s in danger of multiple organ failure. His tests show he can speak, but the reason he isn’t has something to do with whatever that drug did to him.”

“And the drug, any luck?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes, but unless we locate the specific drug that Dr. Watson used on your brother, we can’t reverse it safely. No one here has seen this combination of items in his blood and are unsure how to proceed with your brother.” A nod dismissed the doctor.

Anthea entered Mycroft’s office as the doctor left to find her boss once more sitting with his head in his hands. “Sir, it’s done. Watson is in Sherrinford on the opposite side of the building and one floor below your sister.”

Looking up at her, Mycroft sighed, “Hopefully, he’s secure there, and Sherlock will be safe from his malicious obsession.”

“May I ask what Level D is?”

“The person kept there with no outside communication from even the guards. The food is intended to keep the prisoner alive bur nothing else. The cell is small and lined with cinder blocks and contains only a bed, toilet, and sink. The purpose of the level is to break the prisoner.”

“Do you believe it will break Dr. Watson?” 

Almost exasperated, Mycroft sighed. “I can only hope, as it might be Sherlock's only chance of getting back to himself.”

The two began the day’s work. Neither stated their belief that this would break Watson.

Mycroft sat in his home office, his head back and eyes closed. Reliving the last three months was distressing for everyone who knew Sherlock as he wasn’t himself in any way himself. Each time he saw his brother, he wanted to return to Watson's cell and beat him again. 

Mrs. Hudson cried when she left from a visit. Molly frequently came to check on his physical condition, but never knew what to say to the detective and cried. Lestrade came to visit whenever possible and talked to Sherlock about the case that he was working, but always left disheartened as nothing seemed to cause the detective to smile. Even Wiggens came but went quickly when he saw his friend saying he couldn’t handle what had happened to him.

Frequently found kneeling when anyone entered a room and not raising his eyes to meet the person who had entered, he waited for orders or permission to speak. Everyone was Master or mistress, and he would do anything asked of him no matter how dangerous. Unless ordered, he wouldn’t eat more than one bite, wear clothes, or walk not crawl. Any loud noise would cause him to shake in fear. 

The many doctors had examined him, couldn’t help. All said that they needed either the antidote or drug itself to help bring him back to himself. The only thing the doctors agreed on was if left too much longer unresolved that it could cause permanent damage.

A crash brought Mycroft out of his thought, and the cook calling his brother’s name had him rushing to the kitchen. Mycroft entered the room to find Sherlock shaking and kneeling in the corner, shirt off, and a belt was lying next to him. “What is going on?” He demanded from Mrs.Gubler, the cook.

“He broke a glass sir while drying it and has been like that since. I couldn’t get him to come out of the corner, and all he says is, ‘I’m sorry, madam.’”

“What was he doing drying the dishes?” Mycroft anger at the situation bringing out the worse of him. 

“He just took the dishes sir and started drying them. When I took him that he shouldn’t be doing it, it started to become upset, so I let him be. He was putting them in the cabinet when he grabbed a wet on, and it fell. I believed he would be alright helping. I’m sorry sir.”

“No, Mrs. Gubler, please accept my apology. Yelling at you for allowing him to help was wrong. I’m just so worried about my brother and things that upset him.” Mycroft said before going and kneeled next to Sherlock.

“Loc come out of the corner. You’re not in trouble. Accidents happen.” Taking Sherlock’s arm, he helped him stand. “Come into the other room with me.”

Sherlock looked at the broken glass, “Don’t worry love, I’ll clean it up,” Mrs. Gubler smiled. “How about I bring you two some cookies and tea?”

Mycroft nodded as he led his brother into the sitting room.

Sitting on the sofa, Mycroft placed his arm around Sherlock. He could feel how rigid the man was. “Let me help you put your shirt on. It’s too cold to be without it.”

With a little help from Sherlock, the shirt was replaced, but not before he saw the scars on his baby brother’s back that cause guilt to assaulted him once more at not finding Sherlock sooner.

As the brothers ate and drank, Mycroft relaxed his brother by running his hand through his hair. “Loc?”

Sherlock slowly raised his eyes and looked at his brother through his lashes.

“Did Doctor Watson punish you with a belt if you broke something?”

Sherlock's body began to shake as his head slightly nodded. 

“Loc, I will not punish you for anything. Breaking a glass is an accident and is not wrong.” Mycroft thought about what his brother went through. Then he knew how to help Sherlock, and although he was going to hate what he was about to do, he knew it was the best thing for his brother.

“You had rules by Dr. Watson that you have to follow or get punished, correct?”

Sherlock nodded.

“And he was your master correct?”

Again Sherlock nodded.

“Now you’re with me, and would you feel better if I have a set of rules for you to follow. They may be different than Dr.Watson’s, but you’re with me, and this is how I want you to behave for now,” Mycroft explained with a disgusting taste in his mouth that he had to give orders to his brother so that Sherlock didn’t feel like he would be punished for what Watson had ordered him to do. “Do you understand?”

He could see the confusion in Sherlock’s eyes, but after a few minutes, the detective nodded with a slight smile.


	4. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor comes to see Greg with information that could be important

Mycroft sat on the couch and tapped the place next to him. Once Sherlock sat, Mycroft thought it over again but concluded this was the only way to help his brother get over Watson’s training.

“All right, let’s go over the rules:

Rule One-no more kneeling. Sherlock began to shake his head no. “Sherlock, am I in charge now?” After he nodded, Mycroft said, “Then these are my rules.”

Rule Two-You decide what to wear and will get dressed each morning. I don’t care if it’s your suits or hoodie and sweatpants, or something else. And the clothes stay on until bedtime. However, during the day, if you wish to change into something else, it’s acceptable.

Rule Three: You will sleep in a bed each night. It is your choice, and you must decide where you want to sleep. Your own is waiting for you,” Sherlock looked upset. “Or you may sleep with me if you wish.” Mycroft quickly amended and removed the troubled look from Sherlock’s face.

Rule Four: You will eat whatever Mrs. Gubler gives you at each meal,” Mycroft laughed at the objectionable face his brother made. “I see even Watson couldn’t get you to change your habits about food. Though I’m sure you ate whatever he gave you when he gave you something.” Sherlock nodded. “Don’t worry Loc, there will always be food for you, and you may have anything to eat at any time you desire.”

Rule Five: You may go anyplace in the house or yard. Right now, I think you should stay around here until we can get the antidote. Is that alright with you?”

Sherlock once again nodded.

Rule Six: Finally, there will be no discipline for breaking the rules. These are to help you regain your freedom. Now, do you understand the rules?”

Sherlock looked puzzled. Master John told him one thing, and now Master Mycroft instructed him to disregard Master John’s orders. Also, there would be no punishment if he disobeyed any of the new rules. 

Mycroft watched Sherlock as he attempted to make sense of the changes. “Loc,” he said, causing his brother to look at him, “Do you understand?”

Sherlock gave a hesitant nod, then looked around. Seeing some paper, he stood up uncertainly and brought it back and a pen. Looking for permission, he waited for Mycroft to nod.

Sherlock wrote, “Master says I must do as ordered or be punished. You are now my Master so that I must follow your rules, but if I break them, then I must be punished. That is what happens to a slave when they do wrong.”

“I am not your Master. No matter what Watson told you, you are not a slave, but your own person. You are my brother, and these rules are to help you begin to think for yourself again. I will never punish you, but I might gently remind you when you forget. Why can you write but not speak little brother?”

“I am never to communicate, Master said. He said the drug would stop me from speaking.” Suddenly a look of terror appeared on Sherlock's face right before he went to his knees, head down.”

“Up Sherlock. You may write or communicate anytime you want.”

Sherlock nodded but had a frown on his face.

“Get dressed properly now. I placed your clothes on your bed for today, but after this you will pick out your own. We need to go to Gregory’s office and figure out how to find a cure for you.”

++++++++++++++++++++

Sitting in Greg’s office, Mycroft and he were discussing the next step in deciding what to do about Sherlock's situation. Sherlock sat quietly on a chair after Greg refused to let him sit on the floor. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in,” Greg called out.

To everyone’s surprise, Sally Donovan entered. She looked around and spotted Sherlock sitting in the corner. “I can come back if I’m interrupting. I just wanted to speak to you, Greg.”

“You’re welcome to come in Miss Donovan. My brother and I were just leaving,” Mycroft said as he stood and offered his hand to Sherlock, who was staring at Sally.

Donovan shook her head, “Please stay Mr. Holmes. What I have to say, I believe, concerns your brother.”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and sat back down. “Oh, sit down Miss Donovan. You service the force up north now if I’m correct? I’m not sure how anything you know can concern Sherlock, but I appreciate anything you can do to help my brother,”

Sally was surprised that he was kind to her after all the nasty things she had done to the detective, notably refusing to look for him when kidnapped. “Thank you sir. I realize that what I did was unprofessional and caused Sherlock severe pain. I promise to remember the lesson,” she said, turning to the younger Holmes. “Sherlock, what I did was unforgivable, but I hope we can work together again in the future.”

Everyone looked toward Sherlock, who had pulled himself further in the corner. Fear was rolling off him as if he remembered only anger from her. Mycroft hurried by his side, “Little Brother, there’s no reason to be afraid. You know Sally and worked with her before.” Slowly Sherlock moved toward the edge of the chair to kneel. Mycroft ordered so that only his brother could hear. “No, you don’t. Stay in that chair.”

Once Sherlock sat back, everyone sat down

“How is Sherlock?” she asked, looking at him.

“My brother isn’t well. We’re working on improving his health.” Mycroft said.

“I was coming to speak to you Greg about what I overheard, and I’ve been concerned about what it means,” she glanced at Mycroft, “I believe it’s about Sherlock.” 

For a moment no one spoke, then Mycroft said, “What is it you heard?”

Sally began, “The other night when Phillip was with me.”

Greg interrupted. “You’re still with Anderson?”

“He arrived up north by me a few months ago. I was lonely, and I knew that he had divorced his wife and wanted to be with me. Look Greg, I know he’s not good for me, but I needed someone.”

Mycroft interjected, “Excuse me, but could we get back to what Miss Donovan overheard about my brother?”


	5. Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another conspirator is discovered.

“One day he was in the bedroom for a long time, when I asked what he was doing, he just said that it was none of my business. At first, I figured it was him talking, but then I saw all the money he had and was paying out to others in the middle of the night.”

“How much are we talking about?” Greg asked.

“Bragging about what he achieved, he said that his suitcase held 1,000,000 pounds. I didn’t believe it until Phillip left it open, and I saw the cash. When I asked him about it, he said that it was payment for people doing work for his employer. Then told me not to ask who that was as I would never believe it anyway.”

Greg looked at Mycroft and asked, “Mary’s money?”

“It seems like a good deduction Gregory. There is an incredibly excellent chance you’re right,” Mycroft agreed. “Please continue, Miss Donovan.” 

“Then one night, a phone call woke me up. Phillip went into the bathroom, but I could still hear him. When I asked what he was up to, he said that someone was finally getting what he deserved. Phillip laughed after the boss finishes dealing with him, he’d never act as if he wasn’t arrogant bastard again.”

“Any little bit of information may help us find out about the drug used on Sherlock.”

Sally looked sadly at Mycroft, “I know nothing about the drug, but one other time we talked about the situation. Then he told me something about photos and began laughing about the show-off’s brother having to carry him out of the cellar. I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes, but I believe Phillip is involved in what happened to Sherlock.”

Greg handed her pictures of the men they had identified so far to see if she could recognize any of them. Disappointed Sally said, “I’m sorry none of them are the men that came by when I was there. I only saw two of them.” 

“One minute,” Mycroft said, “Can you have someone bring up the files of the men that have been identified as part of Dr. Watson’s escape and we have retained now?”

Greg nodded and called down to the record room.

As they waited, Sally and Greg caught up, while Mycroft attempted to get Sherlock to drink some water.

“Miss Donovan, do you know where Anderson is right now?” Mycroft asked.

“When I left, he was going to pay some men for another job. He told me that he would be back in a week.”

A knock silenced everyone while Greg called for a constable to entered. “Detective Inspector, I have the file you requested. Is there anything else you need?”

“That’s all, thank you”. Greg said looking up at the man as he accepted the folder., “I’m sorry are you new here?”

“Constable Reno Kurtz. I just transfer today, sir.” 

“Welcome aboard, Kurtz. You may return to your duties.” Greg dismissed the constable.

As the door closed, Sally looked stunned. Shaking her head, she looked at the closed door.

Mycroft noticed the confused look on Sally’s face and questioned. “Miss Donovan?”

“I’m not positive, as it was dark the night that I spotted Phillip talking to a group of men, and I believe that officer was one of the men that met with him three nights ago. When Phillip came back into the flat, he was grinning and ecstatic. He grabbed me, swung me around, and said we would be set for life. Then he said that he had to get a message to someone who would see that the rest of his money was forwarded.”

Greg quickly grabbed the phone, informing the on-duty officer to locate and escort Constable Reno Kurtz to his office immediately in cuffs.

A minute later, they heard screaming and shouting during a skirmish in the squad room. Rushing out of the office, they found a few detectives trying to take down Kurtz, who was swearing and fighting to break away from them. Donovan dived into the crowd taking Kurtz to the ground.

“Cuff him,” Donovan directed to one of the officers.

Kurtz struggled and screamed as they pulled him off the floor. “You bitch. I knew you recognized me. What’s a matter with you Donovan betraying a man who loves you? You never liked that pompous ass, Sherlock Holmes, yet you are betraying Phillip to help him. A man I would give anything to have him look at me like he looks at you. Is Holmes’ brother paying you to be disloyal to that brilliant man who built a future for you and him out of love?”

Before anyone could stop her, Donovan landed a right hook breaking Kurtz jaw. “You want him; then he’s yours.”

Greg pulled Donovan back to prevent her from hitting Kurtz again and ordered. “Take that piece of garbage to interrogation Room A. Make sure he’s shackled to the table. And have the MD look at his jaw. I have reason to believe that he fell and may have broken it during the accident,” he called over his shoulder as he went back to his office.

“I’m sorry Greg. It just angers me so to have a constable betray his oath.” Sally apologized before noticing the terrifying shape Sherlock was in. Everyone else followed her glare. 

The three of them had run out of the room when they heard the fight and left Sherlock alone. He was shaking on the floor when they reentered the office.

Mycroft hurried to his brother’s side. “It’s safe Sherlock, calm down and return to the chair.”

Slowly the detective rose with eyes shut and body shaking before throwing himself into Mycroft’s arms.

It took a while before Sherlock calmed down enough for him to leave his brother’s arms.

“I’m going to talk to Kurtz and see if we can find out where Anderson is. He must know who is in charge of this mess,” Greg said.

Mycroft wanted to accompany him but didn’t know how Sherlock would act left alone. Sally offered, “I’ll stay with him.”

Looking between her and Sherlock, “Is it alright if I go with Greg, and Miss Donovan stays here with you Loc? I’ll just be down the hall.”

Sherlock glanced up at Sally before nodding slowly.

“I’ll be back as fast as I can.” Mycroft looked at Sally, “Thank you.”

As the door closed, they heard Sally saying, “We miss your help, you know….”


	6. She Does Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else wished to help, but can they true her?

Mycroft and Greg entered the holding room to find Kurtz swearing at the doctor through clench teeth. “I want that bitch arrested. She broke my bloody jaw.”

Greg angrily ordered, “If you know what’s good for you, shut up Kurtz. The only one to get arrested right now is you. Now, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail for betraying your position, tell us where Anderson is?”

The arrested constable slurred, “You’ll never find him. Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn’t tell you. Your brother,” pointing at Mycroft, he spits out, “Made a fool of him all the time. Now, who looks like a drooling idiot. And you can’t jail me forever. I did nothing criminally wrong other than helping the man of my dream get even.”

Mycroft’s hands were holding his umbrella so tight that his knuckles were white. He said. “There are many other things worse than jail for people who betray their fellow officers. And let me assure you I can see that some of these things happen to you. Now, where is Anderson?” 

Kurtz started to laugh, “Who do you think you are? Just another government lackey who thinks he can pay to get what he wants. Don’t threaten me. You can’t do anything.”

In a cold voice, “Don’t test me, Mr. Kurtz, I guarantee that you will not like the outcome of your actions.”

Greg glared at Kurtz, “I suggest you answer his questions. He doesn’t make idle threats. Where is Anderson?”

Starting to sound hysterical, Kurtz said, “His boss had his money deposited, and he left England this morning after that tramp Donovan departed. He knew she would come to you out of a sense of duty, and you'd be after him,” Then Kurtz began to cry. “You made the man I love, leave me. I don’t know where he is, but if I did, you’d be the last person I tell.” 

“Why didn’t you go with him if you love him?” Greg asked.

“I came to kill that bitch, so he is free to return, and I could make him forget about her and love me as I do him.” Between laughing and crying, the men knew they would get nothing more from him as the only thing he desired was Anderson.

Greg called a constable in to take Kurtz to a cell and put him on suicide watch. “I don’t trust him not to do something stupid.”

As they left the room, Kurtz yelled out, “I hope you all rot in hell for what you did to the love of my life.”

Entering Greg’s office, they found Sally sitting next to a smiling Sherlock.

It was nice to see a smile. Mycroft brushed a small lock of hair off his face, “Brother what have you two been talking about?”

Sherlock just smiled and blushed a little when Sally said, “It’s our secret Mr. Holmes. We detectives can’t give all our secrets away, can we Sherlock?”

Seeing his brother smile when he was with someone else, warmed his heart. “I wish to apologize for having you transferred, Miss Donovan. My brother was extremely upset with me and ordered me to have you transferred back, which in my anger, I didn’t do as he wished. He also said you were an excellent detective even if you two don’t get along. I see that he is right, although you were not friendly toward him, you are an honest person with integrity. I believe you will find your transfer to return to your job here will be coming through shortly.”

“But how, the commissioner said he didn’t want to see my face here again?”

“Sally, Mr. Holmes holds a minor position in the government, and he will make it happen,” Greg informed her with a smirk at Mycroft.

“Thank you Mr. Holmes. I will try to live up to your brother’s viewpoint of me. Sir, I’d like to help with retrieving the medication for Sherlock.”

Mycroft rose and offered his hand to Donovan, “Thank you. We’ll let you know when we are ready to move against Phillip and or the doctor.”

Sally left while the men finished up their discussion.

++++++++++++++++++++

After finishing up with Greg, Mycroft returned to his Whitecastle office. He tried to keep his mind on work, but it kept worrying about what Sherlock was doing. Mrs. Hudson had come for the day to watch him, and Mycroft hoped a friendly face might help his brother feel more comfortable.

With a knock on the door, Mycroft called out, “Enter.”

“Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you, but there’s a phone call on line three from Sherrinford about Eurus,” Anthea informed him.

Placing his head in his hands, he moaned, shaking his head. “Tell them I’m busy right now and will get back to them later. I’m not sure I can handle another problem at this moment.”

“I tried that already sir, but they said it’s extremely important. She is demanding that you and Sherlock come to her.”

“My sister hasn’t talked since that night, what is wrong with that man?”

Nodding to Anthea, he picked up the phone.

“I’m swamped and have no desire to put up with your nonsense. My sister doesn’t speak,” he growled.

“Sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but as I told your secretary, your sister is demanding to talk to you,” the governor told him.

“My sister hasn’t spoken since being placed in your care. So, you are telling me she is speaking now,” he demanded.

“Not only speaking but yelling and slamming her fist on the glass partition. Demanding you and your brother see her. She said she knows Sherlock isn’t well, but she needs to see both of you immediately. It’s been almost hours since she started sir, and I’m concern she will hurt herself. We are going to sedate her before it gets that far.”

“Don’t drug her, and tell her I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Mycroft signed.

“Sir, she now yelled both of you need to come.”

“Just calm her down. I’m on my way.” After he hung up, Mycroft asked Anthea to call for a helicopter and for his brother to be brought to the office.

“You’re going to take him also?” she clarified, evidently not happy with that decision.

A sad Mycroft looked up at her. With tears glistening, “Anthea, you know I would do anything for my brother, but if we don’t find out where the medication is, Watson says he’ll die. When he was locked up in Level D, he said Sherlock had three months before beginning to fail. That was two and a half months ago, and I need to try something. He’ll come with me but will stay in the office with you unless I determine that he needs to go down to her cell.”


	7. Why Would I Trust You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Eurus talk about Sherlock, while upstairs he is beginning to get sick.

It took some patience to get Sherlock into the helicopter as he seemed afraid of the noise until Mycroft and Anthea climbed in with him. Once inside, he sat with his eyes glued to the window. 

Landing, they headed straight to the governor’s office, who apologized. “Mr. Holmes, I’m sorry I had to bother you, but she won’t stop hurting herself.”

“Just have a guard escort me to her cell. Sherlock will stay here with Anthea. She is the only one that is to interact with my brother. Is that clear?” Mycroft ordered as he headed toward the door, not waiting for an answer.

Standing in front of Eurus’ cell Mycroft watched her pacing. It took her a few minutes before she acknowledged her brother’s presence.

She demanded, “Where is Sherlock? He needs my help now.”

“Safe from you. What do you want Eurus? Haven’t you cause him more than enough problems? He isn’t well right now, and an interaction with you isn’t in his best interest.”

“I just want to alleviate his suffering,” she said quietly in what sounded like desperation. “Never before have I felt the need to help someone else big brother. I feel his pain, and know that I can assist him in overcoming whatever is making him ill. His mind is still there, and it is only the drug that is preventing him from being what he used to be. I can use my abilities to connect with him.”

Mycroft demanded, “Last time you tried to kill him, and you wish me to allow you that opportunity again?”

“I know that the man Sherlock believed care so much about him, is the cause of his illness. And you had the doctor locked up down in the lower level hoping to break him. I can connect with Sherlock’s mind, and if he has the information the doctor is refusing to reveal and Sherlock knows, then I can retrieve it. Big Brother, let me help him,” and then she added, “Please.”

+++++++++++++++++

While Mycroft was with Eurus, Anthea was upstairs with Sherlock and the Governor. As Sherlock was just sitting and staring, she began to finish some work on her Blackberry. 

Nodding at Sherlock, the governor asked, “What’s wrong with him? High or drunk? I understand that he’s like his drugs. ”

“Neither. And as it’s not your business, I suggest you drop the questions.”

“Oh come on, everyone knows the Iceman’s baby brother is an addict. So, don’t tell me he isn’t high. I don’t understand why he would bring him in that condition to see that crazy sister of his. Although I suppose with the two of them, one is worse than the other.”

Anthea looked up from the Blackberry, “If you wish to keep your job, I suggest you mind your own business now.”

“And what can you do about it? I bet your nothing more than a plaything for that pompous ass downstairs.”

Placing her Blackberry on the desk, she walked over to the Governor. He laughed as she approached him. “You’re going to threaten me little girl?” The next minute he was on the floor.

“I suggest you start packing, as you will find yourself without a job when Mr. Holmes comes back up here,” Anthea ordered. Just as she finished, she heard Sherlock hit the wall. Turning, she managed to reach him, just before he fell.

“Sherlock!” she yelled. As she lowered him to the floor, she felt the heat coming off his body and his heart pounding in his chest. Checking his pulse, she found it racing and his breathing fast. She shouted at the Governor. “Get me Mr. Holmes right now!”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The phone rang in the hall outside Eurus’ cell. “Mr. Holmes, its Anthea for you.” The guard informed him.

As Mycroft went to answer it, his sister called out, “Sherlock is dying, let me help him.”

“Holmes,” he answered.

“Mr. Holmes, Sherlock is burning up and has just passed out,” Anthea told him just as Eurus yelled.

She sounded as if she was begging. “Sherlock’s my brother also. Let me help him Mycroft. I can find out where the drug’s creator is.”

“You win, but if you hurt him at all, you’ll regret it Eurus,” he called back to his sister. Returning to the call, “Can you get him down here?”

Anthea looked at the Governor, “Sir, are you sure?”

“At this point, I’m not sure what to do. Just get Sherlock down here.”

“Yes sir.” Hanging up, she looked at the Governor and requested, “Wheelchair?”

“I thought that you fired me?” he said sarcastically.

“Fired yes, but unless you want to be a resident here, get the chair for me now. I don’t have time for your sarcasm. GET THE CHAIR.”

Grumbling, the governor left returning a few minutes later with a chair to find Sherlock coming around. His heart rate and breathing were decreasing, “I suppose you want me to assist you getting him into the chair.”

With the smoldering look he received, he helped without another word. Once the detective was in the chair, Anthea reminded the Governor, “You’re finished here, so pack up and be ready to leave as soon as transportation is available.” Then left the man standing there in shock as she headed to Mycroft.

Pushing Sherlock into Eurus’ area, he seemed to have recovered from whatever it was causing his problems.

Stopping in front of Eurus, Mycroft took Sherlock’s hand. “Loc do you remember our sister Eurus.”

Sherlock looked at her, but they saw no recognition in his eyes.

Gently she said from her side of the glass, “Hi little brother. I want to help you feel better, is that okay?” Anthea and Mycroft were surprised at the kindness in Eurus’ voice.

Eurus raised her eyes to Mycroft, “I’m going to look into his mind. It won’t hurt, he’ll just feel as if the two of us are sitting together talking.” Sitting on the floor and placing her hand on the glass, she had Sherlock sit at the same level and imitate her.

“Mycroft, I would like to include you in this discussion and connect your mind to ours.”

Anthea whispered, worried, “Sir?”

“I promise I won’t hurt either of you,” Eurus said.

Looking at Sherlock, Mycroft sighed, “I have to do this for him.” Then nodded to Eurus, “Go ahead, but you speak out loud also so that Anthea is aware of what is going on.”

“Close your eyes little brother and you too big brother. I promise that I won’t hurt you.” After Sherlock and Mycroft’s eyes were closed, she said. “Sherlock, I need you to go into your mind palace, and we can talk there.”

Sherlock’s eyes shot open, and he shook his head vigorously.

“It’s okay, Mycroft will be there also.”

This time Sherlock glance begging Mycroft to stop this.

“It’s alright little brother. I’ll be with you.”


	8. When I discovered I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Anthea watched as the three Holmes sat quietly. There was an uncertainty showing on Mycroft’s face that she was unused to seeing.

Eurus started to speak to her brothers in their minds. “Were you ever with Dr. Watson when the man with the drug visited?” Anthea saw Sherlock nod and knew that the three were now speaking silently.

Sherlock nodded.

“That will help little brother.” She asked Mycroft, “Can you hear what he’s saying?” He gave a stiff nod.

“Sherlock, in your mind, you’re allowed to speak to me without punishment. Try it.” Eurus suggested.

Slowly Sherlock opened his mouth before his lips began to move. Eurus and Mycroft could hear him in their minds.

Eyes closed, Sherlock whispered, “Master John said that I can’t talk,” he said in his mind before realizing that he broke one of John’s main rules. When nothing happened within a few minutes, he looked at his surroundings. He and Eurus were sitting in 221B on the sofa while Mycroft sat in John’s chair. 

Smiling Sherlock spoke, “How can I talk to you? The drug caused the loss of my voice.”

Eurus smiled telling Sherlock. “We’re in your mind palace. Here Dr. Watson’s drug doesn’t influence you.”

Sherlock dropped to his knee, shaking, “Master John said I couldn’t be in my mind palace. He’s going to punish me for breaking two of the rules.” 

“Mycroft is here to protect you. Dr. Watson won’t hurt you again. Now, please get back on the couch,” Eurus offered him a hand and helped him sit back on the couch. “Do you know anything about the drug the doctor used?”

> Sherlock ignored the question. “I remember you. You left after the fire and Victor dithappeared. Why did you leave, thithter?” As he looked around. He said and appeared as his five-year-old self, “Look Euruth, there ith Mycie and Victor, can we go play with them pleathe?” 
> 
> “Not now little brother. I need you to tell me about Dr. Watson and the man.”
> 
> “No, I want to play with Victor,” he insisted, stomping his feet in his mind. The lisp he had as a child returning. “Mycie, you thaid we could go to the caveth today,” Sherlock yelled out.
> 
> Mycroft smiled to hear his brother’s lisp returning and remembered how frustrated it made Sherlock not to be understood. Then he realized Sherlock was remembering a day from years ago. He smiled, recalling how excited his brother was until it ended in disaster.
> 
> Reliving that day in his mind palace, Sherlock saw himself and Victor standing by Mycroft at the sea.
> 
> “ _Come on Mycroft, you promithed,” the excited five-year-old whined, and Victor nodded in agreement. Eurus stood next to the boys but said nothing._
> 
> _“Later_ S _herlock, I need to get my homework done, which I told you more than once now,” Mycroft reminded him. “Go play in the sand for now.”_
> 
> _The boys glared at him. Then Sherlock smiled and pulled Victor toward the water. Eurus saw herself standing next to Mycroft, hands in a fist scowling at Victor, who once again Sherlock chose over her._
> 
> _Dipping their buckets into the sea, they giggled at what they planned to do. After filling the buckets, the boys snuck up behind Mycroft. Pouring the water over Mycroft’s head, they took off running once more, leaving Eurus behind._
> 
> _“Sherlock! You two are in trouble once I get my hands on you,” Mycroft yelled as he began chasing the boys. The boys ran toward the rocky area giggling and teasing the older boy. Eurus stood still for a few more minutes then left to go home after shooting daggers at the three._
> 
> _“You can’t catch uth.” Sherlock taunted. “You’re too old and getting thlow.” Laughing at Mycroft, who was behind them, he called out, “Thlow poke.”_
> 
> _“When I catch you, you’ll see how old I am,” Mycroft called back._
> 
> _Soon the younger boys reached the top of the rocks and stopped, looking down toward Mycroft. “You’re getting very thlow, Mycie,” Sherlock called down to him.”_
> 
> _“STOP UNTIL I GET UP THERE,” Mycroft yelled up to the boys. “It’s dangerous, and you could slip and fall.”_
> 
> _Giggling once more, “Catth uth if you can thlow poke,” Sherlock called down as the boys disappeared over the rocks._
> 
> _“Sherlock!” Mycroft hurried, finally reaching the top. Once at the peak, he looked around to discover he couldn’t see them. There were several caves, and they could be in any of them._
> 
> _“Sherlock, Victor, come back here,” he yelled, worried. “Where are you? Answer me right now.”_
> 
> _“You got to find uth Mycie,” Sherlock called out, but the sound echoed, preventing Mycroft from figuring out where they were._
> 
> _“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you come out RIGHT NOW!_
> 
> _“Come on Mycie. We are playing hide and theek, and you need to find uth. Don’t be a thtick in the mud. Pleathe play with uth.”_
> 
> _Mycroft started to look for the boys. He could hear their giggling, but the echoes made it challenging to pinpoint the correct cave. “I’m getting angry, come out now, or I’ll tell Mother you didn’t listen.”_
> 
> _“You are no fun Mycie,” Sherlock called out as they appeared at the cave opening. Pouting, he headed down the rocks and slipped, falling into a cleft. His screams echoed around the area._
> 
> _When Mycroft reached his brother, the young boy’s arm was bleeding. The bone was sticking out, and Sherlock was crying. “Mycie, It hurtth.”_
> 
> Picking up his brother, Mycroft hurried toward home. 
> 
> Because his parents were not there, but at a square dancing weekend, he called out to the chauffeur to take them to the hospital. When they arrived, he carried his brother into the A & E. 
> 
> “We need your parents to treat your brother,” the nurse informed the older boy. 
> 
> Mycroft pulled himself up to his full height and spoke with confidence. “ _You’ll find my parents have left permission should either of us need to be treated in their absence. Now I suggest you look at our files to see I’m correct.”_
> 
> _The nurse found the child was correct and huffed, “Rich people think they can do anything” after looking at the notes, Sherlock was treated, arm fixed, and was sent home with his brother._
> 
> _That night Mycroft tucked his brother into bed and began to leave, “Pleathe Mykie, let me thleep with you. I am tho thcared. It hurtth.”_
> 
> _Mycroft looked at his little brother. His heart swelled with love as he slid into bed with him. “Don’t be afraid Loc. I’ll always be here for you.”_
> 
> This was the day that he realized he loved his brother more than anyone else.


	9. Bring Watson Up Here In Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus continues to dig for the information they need to help Sherlock. And John reenters the picture.

Mycroft found himself holding the adult Sherlock who had tears in his eyes when they returned to the present in their minds. 

Eurus brought both men back to the issue at hand, “Sherlock I need you to think and to go back to the day and think about the man who brought the drug to Dr. Watson. Did he and Dr. Watson talk about where the man was going?”

“I’m not supposed to say, or Master John will be angry and punish me again.”

“Little brother, big brother has put him in a place that he can’t hurt you again.”

Sherlock looked around but didn’t see Master. Shaking he asked, “Are you sure? He hurt and starved me last time when I disobeyed him.”

“I’m sure. Now Sherlock, did Dr. Watson kill the medicine man?”

“No,” he whispered. “He gave him a lot of money then made me kneel on the floor. After serving them a drink, they laughed as Master ordered me to do all kinds of degrading acts with both of them. When they were done hurting me, he pushed me down onto the floor and walked the man out. I heard Master telling the man to keep in touch,” Sherlock had tears running down his face from the memory of the situation.

Mycroft held his brother closer. “Shh love, I won’t let him harm you again. Can we keep going on?” Sherlock nodded. “Did you hear where the man was going or where he lived?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m not sure. They left me on the floor and went to the man’s car. Master said he’d call when he needed more medication and the man left.”

Eurus looked at Mycroft, “Any ideas big brother?”

“None at the moment,” Then asked, “Sherlock, was there anything else you heard that can help us?”

“I heard his name, but Master said I could never say it. He beat me when I asked who the man was.”

“You’re with us now and safe,” Eurus assured him. “We need that name.”

Sherlock looked around, and when he didn’t see John, he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear, “Rob McShepard, he was Scottish.” Then ducked his head as if expecting a blow.

Eurus released the two men’s minds. Then spoke out loud, “Now that we have a name, you can bring Doctor Watson to me. I’ll be able to search his mind easier with it.”

Mycroft looked doubtfully at her. “He hasn’t broken from the questioning we put him through or being confined to the cell downstairs, what makes you believe that you can breakdown his resistance.”

She smiled vindictively, “Brother by the time I get finished with the doctor, his mind will be screaming for relief. He will discover that no one but me hurts a member of my family.”

Mycroft turned to the guard, “Bring Watson up here in shackles.”

++++++++++++++

When Watson arrived, Sherlock and Mycroft were in chairs, and Eurus was sitting on her bed while Anthea stood close to Watson for security.

John looked around at the three Holmes, then said to Sherlock. “How dare you sit in the presence of your master.”

Sherlock dropped to his knees, head to the floor. “Sorry Master. Please don’t punish me.”

While John laughed at the action, “How dare you speak without my permission. Assume the position and await your punishment.”

Anthea grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him to the floor. “Watson shut your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you,” she threatened him/ “Don’t move from there until Mr. Holmes gives you permission.”

John left out a scream grabbing his head, then through gridded teeth, looking at Eurus and demanded, “What did you do to me, you aberration?

“You won’t speak to my brothers like that again,” she ordered.

Mycroft knelt beside his brother and lifted his head. “Look at him now, kneeling before us. He isn’t your Master but a monster who enjoys hurting you. You’re free now, so sit up here with me.” Then helped him up off his knees and into the chair.

Sherlock sat there, shaking with his head down, terrified to look at John.

The pain started to subside, so not thinking it through, John shot back, “You’re one to talk. You had no qualms about almost killing them not too long ago. Now you dare to threaten me.”

Eurus pushed a little harder into his mind, crumbling him entirely flat on the floor. “Doctor Watson, my brother needs the hiding place of Rob McShepard immediately, and you will give it to him.”

John attempted to stand but found himself unable to as Anthea's hand pushed his shoulder back down. “Mycroft’s treatment of me hasn’t convinced me to give up the information. What can you do to me that he couldn’t?”

“The mind Doctor Watson can cause more damage than physical pain. What’s your worst nightmare? Would you like to live it without a break repeatedly doctor?”

_Trying to keep the information a secret, John told himself not to think about it. Suddenly he was thrown back into the desert. Bombs and bullets flew around him. He had to save his friend who was down. As he was running across the hot sand, a bullet tore through his shoulder, knocking him onto the ground. Pain roaring within his body, blood pouring out on the burning sand, the sun beating down on him, sand blowing into his face, and insects scrambling over and into his wound. Hours then days seemed to pass without someone coming to help him, yet he didn’t die. A scream tore through his body as the pain became excruciating, returning him back to the prison._

“Imagine Doctor Watson, living that memory repeatedly. I can arrange it if you would rather not give us what we need.”

John just laughed, “My bitch is dying, and instead of doing as I ask, you are allowing it to happen. I’ll tell you once more. Let us both go, or he will die slowly over the next few weeks, and you will have to watch it happen.”

In an icy and frightening voice, Eurus ordered. “The information now Doctor Watson.”

Once more, John attempted to block the information, but instead, it was right there for Eurus. She entered his mind easily, plucking it out as if reading an address book. “12653 Singla Road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a chapter at the end of count.


	10. The Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mycroft has what he needs to hopefully cure his brother. And Sally and Anderson have a few 'words'.

You betraying witch,” John shouted. Struggling with Anthea’s hold, he managed to get up and threw Sherlock to the floor, “Stay there,” he ordered. Then turned, “He’s mine Mycroft, and you’ll never have him again. He’ll be dead before you know it, and it will be on your head.” Looking at Sherlock below him, he ordered, “Now, crawl to your master slut.”

Mycroft knelt by his brother, softly touching him. “Stay by me little brother. You never have to be afraid of him again. I’ll deal with this McShepard and get the antidote.” Then to John, “He is a free man, not your slave.”

The men continued to shout back and forth, neither paying attention to the man they fought over below them. Sherlock looked back and forth between the two men quarreling over him and began to shake, became pale, and withdrew from both men. Anxiety and fear were intensifying the effects of the receding drug that would kill him without the antidote. Grabbing his head, he slid to the floor unconscious.

Eurus screamed, “Little brother,” as Mycroft ignored John and cradled his brother’s head. Pointing to John, she shouted, “YOU DID THIS TO HIM. Now you’ll experience the reason why they had to locked me up here.”

Turning to Watson, Eurus released her fury at the man, “Doctor Watson, you will know angst and fear for the rest of your life, which I hope will be long and filled with torment.” Then she looked at Mycroft, “You no longer need to worry about that man. I will see that he pays two-fold forever for the hurt he inflicted on Sherlock. Please let me know that the medication worked and has returned my little brother back to himself. Perhaps he’ll even come to see me when he is healed. I do miss our violin duets.”

“Thank you for your help Eurus, and I am truly sorry for distrusting you.”

“I have never given you a reason to trust me, so don’t worry about it. As for now, I’m returning into my mind, where emotions don’t exist. Those emotions and especially the one called love, are a foreign concept to me. But you both radiate with love, and it makes you happy, so they must be good for you. Goodbye, brother take care of Sherlock for me.”

“Eurus, don’t disappear into your silence again, stay with us,” Mycroft called out.

“Your world is not for me,” She smiled, then closed her eyes, sending Watson’s worst nightmares into his mind on a continuous loop.

John dropped to the ground, screaming and slithering on the ground. 

Anthea watched him for a moment then ordered, “Take him back to his cell.”

“Anthea please get medical to transport Sherlock to the MI5 hospital and get a team together to retrieve the drug. Make sure Sergeant Donovan is included. As soon as I see that Sherlock is safely settled in the hospital, we’ll breach the place that Shepard is cowering in, and I will be accompanying you.” 

Knowing better than arguing with Mycroft about being involved in the attack, she arranged the assault force as asked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mycroft watched them hook Sherlock up to machines to monitor his every body function. He placed a hand over his brother’s heart and vowed, “I will obtain the antidote to restore you to your former self. I promise you that we’ll soon be together.” Then he leaned down, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s forehead before picking up his umbrella determine to face those who attempted to possess his brother.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

When the black car arrived at the perimeter of the house, they joined the rest of the force.

“Thank you Mr. Holmes, for including me,” Sally expressed her gratitude.

“It’s thanks to you that we received the lead that led to this moment,” Mycroft said right before his assault chief arrived with a flak jacket. “We’ve been able to see inside sir. Not only the doctor, but Anderson is in there.”

“Do I really need this?” Mycroft held the jacket looking at it as if it offended him personally.

“Yes!” Anthea and the chief answered together. Then she reminded him, “Part of your own protocol is that we are to protect you when encountering hostiles.”

“Surely Anderson and a doctor can’t be considered hostile,” Mycroft complained as he donned the jacket.

“Don’t forget sir that the doctor created the serum that is probably worth millions, and Anderson has millions of pounds, undoubtedly with him. Neither will give up easily.”

“Actually,” Sally said, “Anderson is a coward, and who knows how stupid he’ll react to us storming the place.”

The sudden explosion of the broken doors had Anderson and McShepard staring in fear at the intrusion when Mycroft’s men surrounded them.

Both men stood in shock as Mycroft, Anthea, and Sally followed entered after the men. Mycroft walked up to McShepard, “I want the antidote now.”

McShepard sputtered out, “I told him not to use it on that man, but he had information that could have sent me to jail for the rest of my life and was blackmailing me.”

“I will not repeat myself, GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE NOW!.” Mycroft cold icy voice caused the man to start shaking as he headed toward the next room. “Anthea,” Mycroft nodded toward the doctor.

She followed the man into a small lab. He handed her the vial of liquid. “I didn’t want to do it and didn’t know who the man was. When I saw what he did to that man, I was so appalled,” he whined, handing it to her.

“I’m sure the money you received and your participation in making Mr. Holmes’ brother perform unspeakable acts with Watson smooth your conscience,” Taking the vial from him, she continued, “You’ll have years to feel better about it. And if Mr. Holmes’ brother dies, I hope the money that you received will be a comfort to you as you spend the rest of your life in prison.”

With that, they headed back into the room and heard Mycroft speaking to Anderson

“Mr. Anderson,” Mycroft address the man firmly, “I hope you enjoyed the money that you received. As you will never see the light of day again, you will never have an opportunity to spend any more of it.” Then his voice changed, causing others in the room to be glad that they weren’t the receiver of his ire. “What you did to my brother is unforgivable, and I am an unforgiving man. Your experience in prison will not be pleasant, and I will see to it that each inmate is made aware of your part in their incarceration.”

Nervously replying, Anderson shouted,” You can’t do that.”

The grin Mycroft gave him sent chills through him, “You have yet to see what I can do.”

Anderson saw Sally exiting the other room, “Darling,” he called out, moving toward her. “I was so worried about you when you disappeared.”

“Shut it,” she told him as she pulled his arms behind him to cuff them.

“Why are you doing this. I did all of this for you. We’re set for life, and now I can divorce my wife. Sally I love you.” Anderson begged.

“I said, shut it. You’re under arrest for too many charges to even mention at this time.”

“Darling…,” Anderson began but was silenced with a fist to his face. “You hit me,” he whimpered, holding his hand to his bleeding nose. 

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you, but my eyes are open now. You can take him away,” Sally turned away from him.

“You bitch. I’ll see you pay for this,” he yelled, trying to get away from the officer and to her. Donovan twisted back toward him. Fist raised when someone caught her arm.

Spinning around, she saw her arm in Anthea’s hand, “For now, keep your anger under control. I’ll see that you’re included in his interrogation,” she said softly.

As Anderson was removed, he screamed at the people in the room, calling everyone names and threatening them. “I’ll be more than happy to help with his interrogation,” Sally said.

After both men were removed, Mycroft examined the drug vial, “We’re going to bring you back little brother,” he whispered, heading toward the hospital and his brother.


	11. He's Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends my last part of a four-part story. He's Mine, Hold me Tight, Keep me Safe-part 1, and part 2. I thank you all for reading my Love Your Brothers' stories and especially the Four parts. Your Kudos and comments mean a lot to me. After this, I think the boys need a little bit of love and downtime. How about you? See you soon in: Time For US.

Hour after hour, Mycroft sat by his brother’s side. The doctors didn’t promise the results as they had never used it before antidote when it was given almost a week ago. During the week he had been sitting there, Sherlock’s blood pressure, pulse, and respiration had improved. His kidneys had begun to produce urine again, and even his stomach grumbled occasionally. Now, if only he would open his eyes.

Mycroft had moved his office to the hospital room. He spent hours working on the laptop one-handed while holding his brother’s other hand. Greg, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson devoted time each day to sit with the brothers. It was early before Greg’s shift when something finally happened.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. The first thing he remembered was fear. John with different instruments of punishment, and not being able to talk or even scream in pain. However, allowing his senses to investigate his surroundings, he knew something was different.

The bed was soft, machines were beeping, and the smell of his brother’s aftershave reached his nose. Looking around, he saw Mycroft at his side, looking down at his laptop. “When can I get out of here?” he asked in an almost absent rough voice from disuse.

“Loc you’re awake,” Mycroft lifted his head from the laptop and smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Really Mycie, getting pedestrian now and asking the obvious?”

Greg, who was sitting on the other side of the room, burst out laughing. “That’s our Sherlock.”

With a little strong voice, he said,“Graham, I’m surprised to see you here. Shouldn’t you be with your incompetent team? After all, I’m not there to clean up their mess.”

“Sherlock!” Mycroft exclaimed, “Gregory has been worried about you.”

“That’s okay Sunshine,” Greg pick up his coat to leave. He wasn’t blind. After all, he was an excellent detective on his own and could tell the brothers needed time for themselves. “Glad to see you’re better.”

As Greg reached the door, Sherlock called out, “Thank you Greg.” Without turning around, the DI left with a smile

Mycroft lifted his brother’s hand, kissing it. “I thought I lost you, but I never gave up hope.”

“I knew you wouldn’t admit defeat and stop searching for me, but I was afraid that it might be too late. John had so many people that he paid to set up a perfect hiding place to keep us isolated from you.”

“All your friends helped, even Sergeant Donovan came forward with information that gave us leads.”

A small smile appeared on Sherlock’s face, “Maybe ‘caring isn’t an advantage’ isn’t the right way to live.”

“Maybe,” Mycroft admitted.

“Can we go home now?” Sherlock pouted and tapped the laptop to make sure his brother was listening. Once Mycroft looked up at him, he gave him a miserable look tapping next to himself on the bed.

Mycroft wasn’t moved by the look, but he did climb into bed after taking off his suit jacket, vest, shoes, and socks, “I love you, but this time you won’t be going home until the Doctor discharges you. Many of your injuries are severe, besides, you are too weak due to malnutrition. Plus no one knows if there will be side effects of the drug.”

Sulking as he did as a child, “But I don’t like hospitals.” Mycroft pulled Sherlock carefully into himself. 

“I’ll be here for you, and you’ll do as the doctor says because I will make sure you do,” Mycroft assured him before kissing his forehead and snuggling until they both fell asleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a few months before Sherlock was physically healed and felt he could face the last hurdle in restoring his health entirely.

Approaching John’s cell, Sherlock felt a flash of fear. Shaking himself, he looked through the window. His friend laid on the bed, eyes fixed on the wall while his body was jerking and twitching uncontrollably, face twisted in pain. He had lost a lot of weight and looked much older. Opening the sliding window, the detective called “John?”. 

The doctor's eyes moved when his name was called. “John, it’s Sherlock,” he called louder.

“You!” Watson screamed as his body shook. “What are you doing here? Did you come to see the results of your family revenge?”

“Why John? I’m still your friend.” Sherlock asked. These emotions he had started to feel were still confusing to him.

“Friend!” John screamed at him. “You’re responsible for all this. I loved you, but you rejected my offer to love someone else who was unworthy of you. You're the reason I’m suffering now.”

“John, I never meant for this to happen.”

Ignoring Sherlock’s comment, he accused, “Now look at me,” he screamed out in pain, “You did this to me.”

“I’ll talk to Eurus and ask her to stop this vengeance.” 

“Don’t do me any favors! You did enough to me by refusing my love.” John spits out before forcing his trembling body to turn toward the wall.

Sadly, Sherlock closed the window heading toward his sister's cell.

Seeing his sister sitting on her bed, he waited patiently for her to say something. After a few minutes, he called out, “Eurus. Please speak to me.”

Her eyes focused on him. “Why would you come to me and ask that I end the doctor’s nightmares after what he did to you, little brother.?”

Not surprised she knew why he was there, “He was my best friend at one time, and I still consider him a friend.”

She tilted her head sideways, trying to figure something out. After a moment, she stated, “He almost killed you,” 

“His love grew out of control. John was there when I needed someone the most, and I owe him something.”

“I don’t understand friendship. From what I have seen, it causes more pain than happiness. Look what he did to you in the name of love,” her confusion was apparent.

“I agree that he went about love the wrong way. But love is important, look what Mycroft has done for me. Eurus, John has suffered enough. He’ll never be free again. He isn’t half the man he used to be. Please release him from the nightmare.”

She huffed, “Only for you little brother, now leave me in peace.” Closing her eyes, she seemed to go into herself once more.

Before leaving the prison, he peeked into John’s cell. The doctor still was trembling but much less than before, and his face seemed more relaxed. Sherlock knew it would take a while before the shaking would stop.

Sadly, he closed the window and headed toward the helicopter waiting for him. Head down, he entered it and felt arms surrounding him. “Are you alright?” Mycroft asked.

“As well as I can be. I tried to be a good friend to him. I just don’t understand why he did what he did.” Sherlock buried himself into his brother’s arms. 

“You didn’t lead him on. You didn’t do anything wrong other than showing him friendship. His anger has always been out of control and unmanageable. He allowed his feeling for you to turn into an obsession, and his love to become dark. Will you be able to get over this?”

Turning his face to Mycroft, “I will be okay if you just continue to love me.”

“Always, little brother, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this time there is 10 chapters, but there might be one or two more. Thanks for reading and commenting, and Kudos, I appreciate them all.


End file.
